The present invention relates to an improved weaving machine to produce figured fabrics, that is fabrics having different colors and patterns and particularly to a knitting machine of the kind in which a "crochet-machine" and a "jacquard device" are associated on the same bearing frame.
It is known that there have been on the market for a long time knitting machines known as crochet-machines. These machines have a rather simple structure and are suitable to produce simple knitted figured fabrics. These machines have become particularly versatile and sophisticated when the so-called "jacquard device" has been applied thereto. Owing to the presence of this device which is disposed above the crochet-machine, it is possible to achieve very elaborate fabrics.
It was found, however that the combination of a crochet-machine with a jacquard device is not sufficient to allow the achievement of very figured fabrics having a great variety of colors and patterns. Furthermore, it was found that known machines can give good results only if they are suitably arranged in order to obtain a determined fabric. In other words, many problems arise with these machines when it is necessary to change the type of fabric to be produced.
This is a rather unfavorable situation when these machines have to be used to produce fabrics that are particularly subjected to the fashion and to the changing of the same. In this case the presence of a knitting machine suitable to change its production without giving rise to particular problems is required. This kind of universal machine giving products of high quality is particularly required by the middle-sized factories in order to obtain all types of fabrics by means of a sole machine of a general kind.
In this context it is also necessary that a knitting machine having reduced overall dimensions and suitable to be located in places that are not especially arranged for the purpose should be available. In fact, it should be understood that the crochet-machines of the known art, provided with a jacquard device, have very big vertical dimensions as said jacquard device is disposed above the crochet-machine. This arrangement is necessary as it is required that the yarns unwound from the jacquard device and directed towards the crochet-machine should not get entangled.
Furthermore, it is not possible to reduce the height dimensions of the jacquard device without considerably altering the device itself.